Auf Weidersen
by wildhorses1492
Summary: Set in the year 1945, the war has just ended, and that means that all the soldiers are coming home, could it also be the year for strangers as well? sake, as well as a few other surprise things.
1. English problems

**A/N: I hope you guys like this, It just came to me in a dream, lets see if it will look just as good on paper!**

**Also, Nacht Auf weidersen is German and it means 'not good-bye'**

* * *

Sam and Jake were sitting in the front porch in the fading daylight drinking lemonade, after their hot ride. they had gotten the hardest job of the day, riding fence. Jake looked up towards the _playa_, and the empty highway that led past the ranch, then started to look down, when something caught his eye. "Sam," he said, "Do you see that?" He said, now staring intently out at the road. "What Jake?" Sam asked looking in the same direction.

Just as she asked, she saw exactly what he was seeing, two people walking the road, well beside it. "Who are they?" Sam asked, looking up and over at Jake.

"I have no idea, but I think we're about to find out." With that her got up and entered the house, letting the screen door slam. When he came back out Wyatt was with him, by now though, the people were walking over the bridge and into the yard.

"Howdy, strangers," Wyatt called.

The man's head came up, and now Sam and Jake could see that he was rather young. The man walked towards the porch, the woman following.

"Allo, forgive my trezpazzing, but my vife and I vere looking for a place to stay."

The man, now that he was so close, looked very young, nineteen, or twenty at the most. And his accent was strong, _very_ strong. German, Wyatt and Jake decided, but it wasn't as harsh and guttural, it sounded like French as well as German.

Sam looked at the woman beside him, she was ravishingly beautiful, petite, with long black hair that was down past her waist, and violet-grey eyes, and long lashes surrounding them. in contrast, He was tall and very handsome, dark brown hair that curled, but it was his eyes that were the strangest of all, they were the most beautiful blue, dark, sea blue, like that of an ocean on a clear day. But the way he stared, it was with a haunted look, like he had seen only pain and, and, Sam didn't know how to describe it. Sam looked over at Jake, he looked at her, question written in his gaze. Sam thought looking at the couple,_ "They are the most handsome couple I have ever seen."_ Sam studied them, then noticed that the woman, more correctly, girl, was holding what looked like blankets, until they started to move. A baby's cry rang out startling Jake, Sam could tell.

The young man turned to the girl, speaking in what Sam and Jake's entire families knew to be German, after hearing Hitler speak on the radio. Sam had wondered since the beginning of the war, what a Germans were like, now she realized her wish had been answered.

"Forgive me, Wyatt said hastily, I didn't know you had a child, you must want to rest. Come inside and have some food." The young man just looked at him oddly, then he turned to the girl. She spoke to him in German and he started to nod his head in understanding, suddenly he spoke,

"Forgive me I nacht shprech, speak English very vell, nor understand it ven, you talk zo fast."

It seemed like he had to make a great effort to pronounce each word, with the young girl at his side prodding him on for each one.

"Alzo, I've nacht told you our names, forgive me. Mein, my, name ist, David, and this is my vife Lydia, David and Lydia Stern, er, Starr." "Danka, for your haus, hospitality."

"You must be hungry, please come on in, we were just about to sit down to dinner." "Von moment, please." The man said, turning to his wife, and speaking again in German, he turned back to face them and said, "Ve'll except, Dan-, thank you. very much." And with that the young couple mounted the steps to the porch and entered the house.

Sam's Gram, turned with the sound of the door opening, and started to speak, "Well its about time you came in, the foods starting... my word!" She stared speechless as the man and woman walked through the door after Wyatt.

"Who.. what.." Her eyes went to her son's with the unspoken questions.

"They needed to rest, and a place to stay, I thought that we could give them both."

"Why of course, let me help you, young lady." Gram said, putting down her cooking appliances, and going over the exhausted girl, she pulled out a chair, and helped her into it.

"Why, landsakes, you have a baby! Come with me and let me help you get settled." It was the boy who spoke, "Nein, ve can't accept this, I have nothing to pay you."

Gram was surprised now by the boy's accent, wondering why Wyatt let them come in, but not judgmental, of the young couple before her. She knew what it was like to not want help, because of the issue of money, she also knew of not wanting help because of pride. But when she looked in the boys' eyes she could tell it wasn't pride, it was fear, that was making him uncertain. She wondered at that for but a moment, then went back to the girl.

"Does she understand English?" Gram asked looking at the boy.

"Ya, she's American, she taught me English." He said, smiling, but still not certain about everything.

"Well, that certainly changes things." Wyatt said from the doorway.

"I know that you both can understand English, so now I don't have to worry, but I would like to know your names, please?" She said, looking at the boy, not knowing how difficult it was for him to speak English. So, he in turn, looked at his wife, begging for her to do it this time. Gram was only slightly surprised when the girl started to speak.

"Our names are David and Lydia Starr." She had a beautiful voice, when she spoke. Sam thought.

"Your married?" Gram asked looking again at the boy when she asked this question.

"Ya, you think I vouldn't marry her? It vould be improper not to," He said, frustration burning in his eyes.

"No, young man, I just wanted to get all those thing properly understood." David relaxed slightly at her words.

"Now, will you eat dinner with us?" Gram, asked eyebrows raised, and looking pointedly at him. Suddenly he smiled and said,

"I suppose ve must, then."

"Thank you, now where is Brynna?"

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please!**


	2. Dinner and old Scars renewed

**A/N: OK, There are a few problems, in the 1940s 50s, the BLM didn't yet protect the Mustangs, (It wasn't till the 60s that Velma Johnston made that law happen.) so I made Brynna be a secretary to the BLM manager, is that OK with everyone? I hope so, Review if you do/don't like my choice, OK? **

**And yes, I know that Gram was never a retired teacher.**

**Every German word I use is a real word, but the spellings aren't always correct, I'll try to spell them the way that their supposed to sound. **

* * *

"I'm here!" Brynna called as she entered the kitchen. "Sorry it took so long, but Steve wanted me to type up some more paperwork for this land-sale next Thursday, and then he forgot.." She stopped in midsentence when she saw the tall young man standing in the middle of the kitchen. Brynna looked over at Grace, the question of, 'who is he and what is he doing here?' in her eyes.

"Go ask Wyatt, he, Jake and Sam are out in the barn, doing something with the horses I believe." Gram said matter-of-factly, turning back to the stove, then, right as Brynna was about to go back out the door, Grace called over her shoulder,

" And tell them to get in here, the food's getting cold." Brynna didn't reply, just walked out the door. Grace, ever the retired teacher, was trying to have a conversation with David, directing every sentence at him, that expected a reply. "You said that you came from California?"

"Ja, I've lived there since my parents und I came over from Germany."

"How interesting, how old were you, if I may ask, when you, and your parents arrived here? Was it because of the war that they left Germany? And where are your parents now?"

"Partly because of the var and partly because they wanted me to get a better education, ve lived in a small village, my father vas the doktor, and it had been very hard to get that education that comes with being a doktor, zo Amerika it vas." Und I vas eleven vhen ve came here. I don't really want to give das inform- infor- inf- Nien! Nein!"

David looked frustrated that he couldn't say the word, and began a tirade of German words in anger, words Grace was glad she couldn't understand.

"Well, that is very interesting, would you like to set the table for me, please?" Grace ignored the frustration, her years as a teacher coming into play, and moved on.

"Ja, I vill, considering that you are the first people who have been kind to us."

Sam's grandmother pondered that answer as she busily set the food out on the table. Wondering what the boy meant.

"Oh, David, will you please go and ask the people in the barn of they are going to stay for supper? Thank you."

David put the last plate out, but as he did so his rolled-up sleeve came up just a little, showing the end of a terrible looking scar, then he excused himself to go to the barn. Grace looked out after the boy, wondering how he had come to have such excellent manners, and wondering about that scar. He had done exactly as she had asked, and Jake had indeed stayed for dinner, much to Grace's delight. As soon as Prayer was said, and the food began to be passed around, Wyatt decided to ask the newest additions to the table what had brought them all the way out here to Nevada.

"So, David, why did you and Lydia decide to come out here? If I may ask of course."

Wyatt said, looking at David with an amiable expression on his face. David looked over at Lydia, she saw that look on his face, and knew that his European manners that he had been brought up by would make him feel indebted to these people, so he would feel that he should tell them, and that they would have a right to know. Sometimes this angered her, then she would remember that these traits were some of the few that had made her fall in love with him, and let him do what he felt was right, even if it meant that they would have to tell more people about their secret.

"Because ve felt that ve needed to." David glanced at his wife, and she saw the fear and hesitation in his eyes about all of this. "There vere problems das, that, ve left behind." He finished, looking down at his plate. He whispered, almost to himself,

"Und because I'm different." Only Jake heard him, and he felt that he didn't have to tell anyone, knowing what it was like not to want to tell someone something because you were afraid of the outcome, heck, he wanted to tell Sam everyday how he felt about her. If he didn't respect her father so much he would've asked to marry her, a _long_ time ago.

Grace, meanwhile, had been doing some calculations in her head, and guessed that David was about nineteen years old, "_he's_ _a year younger than Jakob," _she thought in surprise, "_and he's already married._ _I wonder why."_

Cody, who was now ten, had been very interested in the war, and was eager to ask this guy sitting at the table which side he had been on, finally, curiosity got the best of him, and he blurted;

"Did you fight in the war mister, well did you?" David paled, and inhaled sharply at the little boys' excited question. Lydia looked over at him with concern, then saying quietly in English; "You don't have to tell them, David, if you don't want to." David fiddled with his napkin, then he looked at the little boy and smiled, saying;

"Vhat vould you zay if I told you das I vas vonce a General?" He winked at the little boy. And Cody looked at him in wonder, and asked;

"Really?" David was silent for a moment, then said, "Excuse me, for a moment? pleaze." Then he got up and went up the stairs to the room Grace had insisted on giving them to sleep in. He had decided that there was only one way to make them believe, and only one way to show the little boy. Fifteen minutes later he came back down, but he had changed his clothes, now he was wearing a uniform, acting as if nothing had changed, he asked Jake to pass the carrots. Cody was just staring, mouth agape.

"Cody, it's not polite to stare." Brynna admonished her son. David looked up, smiling he said; "But it's not every day a boy gets to see a soldier."

After dinner, and after Brynna had put Cody to bed, everyone sat on the porch to enjoy the evening breeze, when Pepper asked;

"You can't really be a soldier, your a little young, Aren't you?" He said, looking at him skeptically. "I vas though." David said, not looking at Pepper, but at the night sky.

"Come on, you were just saying and wearing that outfit to make the kid happy."

"Nein, I vas nacht, I really vas a general, Und an air force pilot." As he finished Wyatt detected a hint of pain in the young man's voice.

"Is war, if you've ever really been in it, anythin' like they say?" Dallas asked looking interested.

"Nien, var is hell on earth, und pain, loss, und death. There is nothing glorious about it. It has caused me pain, and it nearly made me vant to kill myself, I vill never be the same."

Everyone sat back, slightly stunned by the vehemence with which he spoke. Lydia, standing by his side, put a hand on his arm, and he looked down at her with a bitter expression on his face, put his hand over her own. Together, they both looked out at the darkened sky.

"There are more stars out here than in the zity, Ja?"

'Yes, there are." Sam said, looking out at the sky as well. Wondering what these people were doing out here, why they were here, wondering how old Lydia was, wondering if David Starr was really General, and a pilot, and how did he get to be one, and wondering if Jake liked her as much as she liked him. Oh she wished he did! then she remembered that stars were for wishing, and looked up at them, well now every one of those stars knew her wish.

* * *

**A/N: Well what do you think? I _must_ have reviews on this people! please! Sam and Jake like each other, maybe these new people will give them the strength to tell each other. (Me looking sly, with eyebrows wiggling:) **

**Oh! of you don't know any of the German words used in this chapter here they are, and the way they're supposed to sound:**

**Nein: no. pronunciation: nine**

**Nacht: not. pronunciation: Nahkt**

**Ja: yes. pronunciation: ya**

**Das: that. pronunciation: D soft a sound, s**


	3. It makes you wonder

**A/N: This chapter is for Christybeckman, and several others, who have eagerly waited for an Up-Date.**

**Hint; Sake moment!**

* * *

Sam was brought out of her thoughts by Jake's calls of goodnight and goodbye. Sam got up and followed him to the barn where he had tied Witch up.

"Today has sure been interesting, hasn't it?" Sam said, petting Witch on the flank as she spoke.

"Guess so." Jake said, turning to face her suddenly.

"Sam, I..." Jake rubbed that back of his neck, a sign that he was pretty uncomfortable.

"What is it Jake? You can tell me, we're friends." Sam looked slightly hurt when he didn't respond. Sam started to walk away when Jake grabbed her arm, saying;

"Sorry I just...I don't know what I was thinking, but well..." Jake broke off, and kissed her. Sam was surprised but responded to the kiss, she put her arms around his neck, and he put his around her waist. Jake broke away, and said:

"Sam, that's what I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how, I was worried that if I told you..." He stopped talking, his shyness kicking in.

"Jake, I don't know what to say, I can't believe you feel the same way... its just..." Sam said, looking totally content and happy.

"I've been wanting to do that for a _long _time." Jake said smiling.

"To be honest, so have I." Sam said, looking embarrassed.

"Well, I had better get going, before your Dad comes in here, I don't think he would entirely approve." Jake said, mounting Witch as he spoke.

"I think you'd be right. Good-bye Jake!" Sam called as he rode out of the barn, she smiled to herself, this had been an amazing day!

* * *

Sam walked out of the barn and started up the porch steps, when her father started to call her. _"Wow, just in time!"_ Sam thought amusedly. Sam she walked into the kitchen she heard Gram talking to Brynna about the Germans, she decided to listen, and see what they were going to say.

"What do you think of them Grace?" Sam heard Brynna say.

"Well, I think that the boy was raised very well, his table manners were excellent. But the girl, she's a rare beauty, it reminds me of that time that Gypsy boy, Nicholas, came through here, same color and hair type, and skin tone." Grace complied.

"I have to agree on that, it looks like she might have some Gypsy in her, but did you notice the boys' eyes? I swear that they changed colors when Cody asked him about being a soldier."

"I noticed that he seemed nervous, but I didn't think his eyes changed color, I've never heard of such a thing!" Grace dismissed the idea as a trick of the light.

"I wonder if he's had some sort of trauma, the way he was acting, its like his speech has been hampered, the way he has such a time talking. " Brynna said, and Sam knew that Brynna would know those sorts of things after working with HARP for so long.

"I noticed the same thing when I was talking to him before dinner, he couldn't say 'information' correctly, and for some reason it truly angered him, almost as if he had been able to say it at one point but, well I don't know, your the expert in that area." Grace said, as the clinking of wet dishes could be heard.

"Yes, big words seemed to be his struggling point, and saying smaller words in English too." Brynna said, drying a dish that was handed to her.

"He's quite a handsome young man, don't you think? But still he seems a little young to be married." Grace finished.

"I must agree, its no wonder that the girl fell in love with him, but the way they act, how he didn't want to accept your help, it makes me wonder." Brynna said.

"I've only ever seen one other person do that, and it was a little boy in my classroom, he was German too, and didn't want my help because he didn't want me to get 'hurt' as he said." Grace said, a thoughtful look on her face.

"I'm guessing that his parents didn't stay long in this town?" Brynna said hesitantly.

"Yes, they left, to a better place, not one on earth."

"What?" Brynna said, shock coloring her voice.

"Yes, they and the boy were burned in their house, it was never discovered who did it, but that was around the time that Sam was in San Francisco, Slocum had just arrived and it made me wonder, because he didn't like them, and made it plain to them."

"its enough to make you wonder, isn't it?" Brynna said.

" Yes, it is. Well, I suppose that we'll learn more about the Starrs as we get to know them." Grace said, finishing the discussion.

Sam was shocked by what Gram had said about the German family that had died. She turned and walked up the stairs, not wanting to be caught, as she passed the room which the Starrs were staying in, Lydia came out. She looked startled by Sam's appearance for but a moment, then walked over to her.

"I was wondering, could I talk to you?" Lydia said, a friendly tone to her voice.

"Sure, I don't see why not, your husband doesn't mind though, does he?" Sam said, not wanting Lydia to get in trouble because of her.

"Oh no, he doesn't mind, he wanted to talk to the Indian boy, Jake, but didn't want to anger him by addressing him as an equal, just in case he doesn't like Germans." Lydia said, smiling in a friendly type way.

"No, Jake doesn't have anything against Germans, why would you think that?" Sam asked.

"Because, well, things have happened before, but that's another story." Lydia said, finishing in an almost hurried tone, as if she wanted to talk about something else.

"If it doesn't bother you, might I ask how old you are?" Lydia asked.

"No, it doesn't bother me, but I'll only tell you if you tell me something in return." Sam said, smiling not unkindly at her.

"It's a deal." Lydia said smiling as if she was entirely happy with that agreement.

" I'm seventeen-" "As am I!" Lydia interrupted with a laugh of glee.

"Really, you seem so much older though." Sam was really shocked now. This girl was so mature, and adult-like!

"Now for my question," Sam said, " Do you have any relations to Gypsies? I hope that doesn't sound _too_ nosy"

Lydia looked slightly surprised, but answered; "Why yes, my father was part Gypsy, and my mother was 1/4th Gypsy. And no, you don't sound nosy at all, if I was you I would want to know the same thing!"

"Okay, well, was there anything else you wanted to know?" Sam asked, hoping there was, because she _liked_ this girl.

"Well, I was wondering, does your family need any extra help around here? I don't know what, just something for us to do, David wouldn't like it if your father insists that we don't have to pay, David's rather old-world, in that way."

"My Dad is the exact same Lydia." Sam said, fully understanding David's point of view.

"How did you meet your husband anyway, if I might ask."

Lydia's face took on a pained expression, and said quietly;

"That was a long time ago, we're both very different now, things have changed, he'll never be the way he used to be."

Sam was confused by this statement, how were they different? What had changed?

"I don't understand." Sam said, confusion marring her features.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to explain when the time comes, but not now, we need to know if we can trust you, and your friends well enough not to divulge our secret to others less understanding." Lydia said, walking back to the room she and David shared.

Sam was now more curious than ever, she was going to ask her father if they could stay and work here, she wanted to become Lydia's friend. _"I wonder if Jen would like her?"_ Sam thought as she got into bed. Oh well, tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

**A/N: Review please! If you have any questions leave them in the review, unless you want to PM me!**


	4. Au revoir and Secrets

**A/N: ok, this chapter is going to really be 2 chapters, hence the names titling it, and I just want ya'll to know, David Starr IS NOT a horse whisperer, or anything, he just know a little about horses, but what he knows could fit in a shoebox, compared to what Sake knows, **

**you will find out in later chapters why he and Zanzibar connected so easily is because...oops, now _I'm_ getting ahead of myself! lol. **

**Once again, this chapter is for Christybeckman. thanks Christy!**

* * *

Sam couldn't sleep, she knew that Zanzibar was going to come tonight, she could feel it! Suddenly she sat bolt upright, she thought she had heard something out in the hall. She got up from her bed and walked over to the door, when she opened it though, no one was there. _"Hmmm, must have been my imagination, then." _Sam thought as she pulled her jeans on. She dressed, and padded down the stairs softly.

As she closed the door to the ranchhouse, she heard horses snort, and whinny in greeting.

_"That's odd, the wind is blowing the other direction, they shouldn't even know I'm here yet."_ Sam thought uneasily.

When she looked up from putting on her boots, she was met with an astonishing sight. Mr. Starr-David, she didn't know what to call him because of his age, was standing next to Zanzibar, and stroking him gently!

"What the..." Sam whispered. Suddenly she realized that he was singing to her horse, as she listened she realized that he was singing in mostly French, but she knew the song, mainly because he could carry the tune excellently. So, she decided to sing along to the old war song,

* * *

Au revoir, my darling, we'll never meet again,

Au revoir, my dear, war has torn us apart,

But know I leave you with my heart.

* * *

Sam didn't know the second, and third verses though, she didn't even know that there were any!

* * *

Au revoir m'Lady, I know I leave you on Le Jour d'Amour,

But I must go fight in this bitter war!

Au revoir, my Love, I leave you with a kiss,

Just know it is you, I will forever miss.

* * *

To see each other never more,

Forgive me that I leave thee on-

Le Jour d'Amour...

* * *

Sam hummed with him until he had finished the song, _"He has_ _a very nice singing voice."_ She thought. Sam decided to walk over to him, she knew that Zanzibar already knew she was there, but as she walked over, David turned around and smiled saying;

"Das ist a sh- beautiful horse, it reminds me of the Lipizzaner stallions from vhere I come from."

Sam was shocked that he heard her coming, Jake wasn't even that fine-tuned of hearing! She walked over to the stallion and rubbed his forehead gently before speaking, she needed to get over her confusion, and slight anger before she spoke, confusion over that fact that Zanzibar never, ever would come to someone like this, and anger because this was the only horse she had all to herself, and this man had just shown up and her horse was coming to him without any question.

"Yes he is," Sam replied adding, "I've heard of the Lipizzaner stallions, from the Spanish riding school in Vienna, right?"

"Ya, das right." David said, petting the horse once more.

"Do you know that Alois Podhajsky saved them from nearly being destroyed?" David asked her, she heard admiration in his voice, and also pride.

"I vonder..." David muttered thoughtfully, as he looked at Zanzibar.

"What?" Sam asked, hesitant about _what_ exactly he was going to say.

"Haus he alvays been grey, or vas he black at birth?" David asked.

"Yes, he was black when he was born." Sam was getting more curious by the minute.

"Do you ever know if any vhite stallions from the father- excuse me, Austria, vere brought over here to strengthen the bloodlines? Because das could account for his grey coat."

"I don't know but I could ask my stepmother, she works for the BLM err, Bureau of Land Management." Sam finished, she was excited now,

Because she was certain that she had heard something about horses from Germany, long ago when she had been ten or so, her father had been talking with Dallas about it because of the war over in Europe.

"What is the name of the song the you were singing, if I might ask?" Sam inquired.

" 'Au revoir', you liked it?" David asked, answering her question with another question.

"Yes, I liked it, but I also wanted to find out the name, it was a song my mother used to sing to me to get me to sleep." Sam finished sadly. David nodded his head in understanding saying,

"Ja, I know vhat it is like to lose someone you hold dear, or lose someone you feel responsible for."

When he finished he looked off into the night, but when he did so, Sam was surprised that Zanzibar nudged him hard in the chest, almost as if he was saying, "don't feel so despairing, I understand." Sam knew that he had done that only one other time, when she had been sad and angry over he mothers' death. She wondered what kind of pain David was carrying around for Zanzibar to do that, because she had been _extremely _sad when he had done that to her.

"Mr. Starr, are you okay?" Sam asked, still not certain.

"Ja, I'm fine, but please, call me David, I insist." He said, a small smile on his face, as he said, in almost a whisper;

"It seems like forever since I have been called by das title."

Sam was worried, he seemed fine at times, and then he just seemed so depressed at others. She wondered if he and his wife were ever going to tell their story to her and her family and friends.

"What do you mean 'forever'?" David had a startled look on his face and said,

"Nothing, forget it, I don't really vant to talk about it, yet anyvay, it brings me great pain."

Sam looked puzzled, but did as requested.

"Vell, I should probably leave you alone vith your horse, forgive me for intruding, but he is truly a magnificent animal, who, I hope, stays free. Auf Weidersen!" David said, walking softly to the front porch of the ranchhouse.

_"How odd." _Sam thought as she stroked Zanzibar's forelock.

"Ready to go for a ride boy?" Sam asked of the grey stallion. But even though she was enjoying her ride on the magnificent horse, her thoughts strayed to her and Jakes' new relashionship, and the Starrs.

* * *

**A/N: This is kind of a chapter for you guys to get to know the Starrs more, as I said, this is really 2 chapters, so enjoy! whenever the Starrs speak in German or French, the words will be in italics. **

**P****.S. don't bother looking for the song lyrics above, I wrote those, and the music, which isn't totally finished yet, just thought I'd tell ya'll that so you don't think, "Where in the world did she get that song from?!" **

* * *

As David entered the room that he and his wife had been kindly given, he started to cough violently, waking Lydia, who rushed over to him. When he pulled his hand away, there was blood on it. In a haggard voice he said;

_"Its happening again."_

Lydia looked at him with concern, this was not good, this hadn't happened in months!

_"David, come on, lets go take care of it."_

Lydia said, leading him to the bathroom. When she turned on the light, she was frightened to see that his face was very pale, how she wished that his father were here to help her, what was she going to do if he suddenly collapsed? She thought with fear.

_"Relax Darling, you know I can tell when your worried, I'll be fine." _David said, inhaling sharply, putting a hand on his side.

_"How do you know that? Look at you, you and I both know that your in pain!" _Lydia said with concern in her voice.

Lydia soaked a cloth in warm water, and handed it to him, he in turn used it to get the blood off his hands and his mouth.

_"You look worse almost than the day I found you in the field hospital, except now you aren't bleeding and war-torn looking_" David didn't say anything in response, knowing that she was right, as usual.

_"Darling, you know I thank God every day for giving me you."_ David said finally, smiling wanly at her. Lydia smiled back, still fearful though, she didn't like it when he looked like this, it scared her. Lydia took a cup from beside the sink and filled it with water, put some painkiller in it, and then gave it to him.

"Do_ you think we can make it here David?" _Lydia asked him.

_"I really can't tell, but the people seem kind so far, they don't even seem to hear my accent."_ David said, a puzzled look on his face.

_"But what will they think when they hear our story?" _

Lydia asked, sadness marring her lovely features. At the question, David looked grim, he didn't know _what_ their answers would be, but from past experiences, he could guess. He put his arm around her, and drew her towards him. That was the only assurance he could really give her, for now, anyway. Suddenly from the next room the baby started to cry. Lydia left his embrace and went to get the baby. David followed her into the other room, smiled and said;

_"I hope he doesn't wake the whole household." _Lydia laughed, and replied;

_"Not as long as I take care of him."_

Lydia said, looking down at the baby on her arms with all the love only a mother can possess. David watched his wife, he still wondered how he had even found her, she was truly a miraculous gift.

* * *

**A/N: OK, what do ya'll think? Yes, I know questions, questions, but I'll answer them in the preceding chapters. Now, I really would like it if you would Review people! It would be a big help! I was going to try to do 2,000 words, but this was a fitting end to this chapter, and besides, I can't think any more, I'm runnin' an empty tank as is. I hope this chapter makes some sense to ya'll! ~ Wildhorses1492 **


	5. No rest for the weary

**A/N: OK, this is going to be another two chapters, remember, David does not know much about horses, repeat, DOES NOT! Does anyone still have any questions about this story? Well, leave them in the reviews, or (I think I've said this before.) PM me with the questions, I WILL, write back to you, be it in an A/N I put in the story, or in a PM. **

**Also some ideas for 'TB' my other story would be helpful, I'm kind of writers' blocked on that story.**

**David has some...issues, I'll discuss them in later chapters though, but for now you'll get hints of them, try to tell me what you think his problem is, OK? (it's mental and physical.) **

**This chapter is for Christybeckman, Moleking and The Narnian Phantom Stallion! Thank you for your loyal support of this story Christy, it means a lot! this chapter is called 'no rest for the weary' because everywhere that the Starrs go, people still hate them for their heritage.**

**OK, now on to the story...**

* * *

Sam woke the next morning to wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. She hurriedly dressed and dashed down the stairs to see what was going on. She knew it wasn't Gram in the kitchen this early on a Saturday morning, when everyone had been told to take a day off, from the cattle drive that had just been finished the day before yesterday. Besides, this didn't smell anything like Gram's cooking, not to be mean.

Sam looked around the corner of the doorframe and was surprised to see the Starrs in the kitchen. Lydia was trying to do something on the oven range, but it looked like David was more hindrance than help, Sam muffled her giggles behind her hands as Lydia smacked David's hands away from whatever was on the stove. David's head turned, and Sam realized that he had heard her, when he moved in her direction. She decided to expose herself.

"Good morning, what are you doing?" Sam asked, wondering truly what they were doing.

"Ah... we're...returning a favor?"

David said with an embarrassed, sheepish smile on his face. Sam noted that his accent seemed almost unnoticeable as well.

"More like trying to eat it you mean!"

Lydia said from where she was standing, looking at David with an amused smile on her face.

"I vas hungry, you don't want me to starve?" David said laughing. Lydia smiled, saying;

"I don't worry about you starving, I think you'll live till breakfast."

"I think not!"

David said, putting his arm around her arms and waist, and holding her hands so she couldn't stop him, he took something of...whatever _it_ was, then released her, smiling happily as he ate it. Sam could help but smile, as Lydia pretended to be angry, but failed miserably. And ended up smiling instead. It was infectious, their happiness, it reminded her of the way she and Jake acted sometimes.

"Well, shall we call the others down for breakfast?" Lydia said smiling at Sam.

It only took Sam a moment to realize that Lydia was asking her if that was wise, indirectly of course, but still asking.

"Yes, I don't see why not." Sam replied.

As she turned to go, Gram entered the kitchen, ready, Sam could tell, to start breakfast. Grace was slightly surprised by the group in the kitchen, and the fact that the table had been set for breakfast already! She looked over at Lydia and David and asked;

"Did you make the food?"

"Yes, I-I hope you don't mind." Lydia said hesitantly.

"No, I don't, but this _is_ a surprise!" Grace said kindly.

"Thank you ma'am." Lydia replied.

"What is it that you've made." Grace said, noticing that the smell was unlike her usual breakfasts.

"I made eggs and, _schnitzel,_ coffee and umm, _salzkartoffeln,_ which is like boiled potatoes, except you add some spices, I hope you don't mind." Lydia said.

"No, I don't mind at all, but you'll have to give my the recipe for those potatoes, I've never been able to make boiled potatoes very well." Grace finished with a smile. Sam smiled as she left the room. she was glad that Gram and the Starrs were getting along so well.

* * *

Everyone sat down to breakfast after Wyatt had said the blessing. Praise was directed at Lydia from all around, about the taste of the food before them. She beamed under all the compliments. Sam though was wondering when she would have time to ask her father if he would consider hiring David, when her father suddenly spoke saying;

"David, Lydia, We- my wife and I, were wondering if you would like to stay and work for us, for awhile, just to get on your feet before you have to leave again. Would you like that?" Wyatt, never one to beat around the bush, had asked them straight out, and David seemed most pleased by this arrangement saying,

"Das, vould be perfect, we couldn't refuse."

"We'll let you stay in the empty bunkhouse, that way you can have your own space, for the time your here. Will that do?" Wyatt asked.

"It vill be fine, sir."

"Oh, and another thing," Wyatt said. "Yes, sir?" David looked up.

"Please call my Wyatt, or Mr. Forster. Everyone else does, and besides 'Sir' makes me feel old."

David replied, "I know what you mean."

"Jake should be arriving any minute, he'll help you get started." Wyatt said as he got up from the table.

"Would you like me to help you get familiar with your job before he gets here?"

"Das vould be fine, Mr. Forster." David said smiling.

"Well, come with me then."

* * *

As Wyatt finished showing David how the animals were fed and how to clean the tack he would be responsible for, Jake rode up. Riding his black mare, Witch. Jake rode Witch over to where Wyatt and David were standing and asked;

"What's for today?"

"Well, I noticed on the way back from the cattle drive that the corral fencing around the northwest feedlot could do with some repair, would you mind hitching up the team and fixing it? Oh, and take David too, he needs to learn the ropes."

Wyatt said, walking away to go talk to his other hands, about the work load for the day.

"You heard him, lets hitch the team." Jake said dismounting and tying Witch to the hitching post.

Jake and David had been working on the fences for well over an hour. Who had known that the fences had been in such a mess? Jake looked up as he wiped the sweat off his forehead. Suddenly he scowled and said;

"Here comes trouble with a capital T." Jake said as two figures on horseback came into view.

"Who is trouble?" David said, looking up from what he was doing.

"Just wait, you'll see." Was all Jake said, as he went back to work.

"Well, Ely, I hear that the Forster family is lettin' a German bunch work for them." Linc Slocum said with his toothpaste commercial grin in place. Jake just nodded curtly. Ryan suddenly spoke;

"How could they, and you, be so stupid as to let Germans work alongside yourselves? The Germans are the reason that the Americans are sending thousands of troops over to die in this God-awful war! They bombed Britain, killing thousands of innocent people!"

Ryan's British voice had a hard edge to it that made Jake wince inwardly.

"I beg to differ," David's German accented voice was a sharp contrast to Ryan's British one.

"Because I fought in this 'God-awful war' as you call it, and I must say, you Americans bombed Germany just as much, if not more, than my country bombed Britain."

"Well, you deserved it!" Ryan replied angrily."

"My country _was_ wrong to do what they did, but as you know they were in deep debt, their children were starving when this man came onto the scene promising a better life, for them and their children, if we were to fight, and gain world domination. Not many knew that Hitler vas insane until there was nothing ve could do. Many tried to kill him, but none of those plans worked."

"You had better get a'movin' Scum, we don't like drifters around our places." Linc Slocum said threateningly.

"What are you gonna do? Burn 'em like you did the Dietrich family? Because I know you did that, even if the Sherriff won't acknowledge it." Jake said, getting angry at the way Slocum and his son thought they could threaten and push people around.

"Well, it looks as though Ely finally found his tongue, I also notice Sam was looking lovelier than usual." Ryan said tauntingly. Jake tensed, how he would just love to beat this guy senseless! David put a hand on Jake's shoulder. Jake was surprised, he hadn't thought that he was showing _that _much emotion.

"Oh, by the way _Nazi, _your wife is lovely, you really don't deserve anything _that _nice!" Ryan said, laughing cruelly at David's response, which was anger burning in his eyes, nothing more. He knew, regretfully, what would happen if he was to do something rash. Nothing good.

"I guess he really wouldn't care if we were to take her off his hands for awhile." Ryan said, testing to see what would happen, now that he was walking on thin ice.

"Don't you _dare _touch my wife!" David said, his voice dripping with something much worse than anger.

"Well then, Jake, would you mind if I took Sam off your hands, I know how you dislike her pestering."

"Don't you hurt Sam!" Jake said angrily.

"Well, well, well, they do have backbones, we underestimated them son!" Slocum said, his annoying grin once again in place.

"Well, we'll be seein' ya'!"

Linc said as he turned his horse around roughly. He knew that they were very close to getting beaten by the two young men in front of them. Ryan followed suit, except he was much more gentle and horseman like in turning his horse. He looked like a real horseman, while his father looked like a bad western actor faking a cool retreat.

"Watch your back _Nazi!"_ Ryan shouted over his shoulder.

"I despise him, I despise them both." David said, watching as the figures rode out of sight.

Jake looked over at David and was startled to see that David had the blackest look of hate, contempt, and scorn on his face that he had ever seen. David looked unfeeling, cold, hard. Little did Jake know that he had just seen the darkest side of David. Jake replied;

"Everyone does, that's just the Slocum way."

"Well, they had better be more careful, there are ways to break that attitude."

David finished and went back to work. Jake though, was surprised by what he had said. He sound as if he would've been glad to watch the Slocum's hang, (as would they all.) or better yet, run him out of town. Jake realized at that moment how little he, and Sam's family really knew of David, his wife, and his past. All they really knew was that David had been in the Army, might have been injured, was discharged, and was married. He now wondered, had the 'soldier' David been different from the David he and the Forsters' knew now?

* * *

it was around 5:30 by the time they finished the fence and arrived back at the ranchhouse. Jake unhitched the team and put them in the pasture, as David put the tools and extra lumber away in the barn. As David came out, Pepper came up to him, wanting to ask his opinion on a repeater rifle that he had purchased some months ago.

"David, do you think you can help me with this? It doesn't shoot." Pepper said, showing him the rifle.

"Of course Pepper, I'd be glad to." David said reaching for the rifle Pepper handed him.

At the same time Jake's brothers rode over the bridge. Grace had decided to invite the Ely family over to help David and Lydia become more comfortable here. Maxine and Lydia had become instant friends right from the start, Luke and Wyatt had gone out to the barn to talk over politics, leaving the womenfolk to decide what to make for dinner.

"Hey, that must be the new guy." Seth said, pointing to David as he spoke to Nate while they tied off their horses.

"He looks a little young, doesn't he?" Bryan said, coming to stand next to his brothers.

"Well, he seems to know about that foreign rifle Pepper bought last month." Adam said. As if to make that statement more clear, David started to take the weapon apart as the brothers walked over.

"What's up Pepper?" Quinn said, motioning to the rifle David had dismantled.

"Oh, David's just helping me figure out what's wrong with this thing." Pepper said, watching as David took a piece of metal about as thin as a pencil, and as long as a needle out of the gun.

"I believe this is your problem, its blocking the barrel." David said.

"Thanks. Do you think it will shoot?" Pepper asked.

"I don't know, its rather old, vhy don't ve look at it after dinner?" David asked. He looked up as he did so, and was surprised to see the Ely brothers.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"We're Jake's brothers, he _has_ told you about us, hasn't he?" Quinn said jokingly.

"Nacht Das I can recall." David said, a thoughtful look on his face, suddenly Lydia came out of the Ranchhouse, she ran over to David, and said happily;

"Dinners ready, come in and wash up!" David put his arm around her, and replied;

"Fine. Lydia these are Jake's brothers." Lydia smiled at them and said;

"Its lovely to meet you!"

"Sam for us." Nate said, as they made there way to the house, and dinner.

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do ya'll think? I'm going to explain why Ryan seems to harbor so much hate of David, because that way you'll get to understand what directs his actions, is pain. His mother lived in Britain right? **

**well, if Britain was bombed, then his mother could've died, so I tried to make it seem like he's being led by grief, because his mother was a horsewoman, his father isn't. **

**S****o, to him, his mother was the only one who _truly _understood him. And he didn't know how to become friends with the Ely boys because of his being so wealthy, and he didn't really try, thinking that they would think him just like his Dad. Which is what he seems like now, but as this FanFic goes on, you'll see that he will start to regret his actions, and try to help the Starr's, Ely's and Forster's stop his dad from hurting people. **

**Excuse the mistakes, my little sisters want me to watch some movie with them, so I rushed to get this written and published! Enjoy!**

**Now, REVIEW people, please! I need those reviews!**


End file.
